international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 20
|withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Heroes" |pre = 19 |nex = 21 }} International Music Festival 20, often referred to as IMF #20, is the up-coming 20th edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Spain , winning the nineteenth edition with Ruth Lorenzo's "Gigantes". Location Valencia (Spanish: baˈlenθja), or València (Valencian: vaˈlensia), is the capital of the autonomous community of Valencia and the third largest city in Spain after Madrid and Barcelona, with around 800,000 inhabitants in the administrative centre. Its urban area extends beyond the administrative city limits with a population of around 1.5 million people. Valencia is Spain's third largest metropolitan area, with a population ranging from 1.7 to 2.5 million. The city has global city status. The Port of Valencia is the 5th busiest container port in Europe and busiest container port on the Mediterranean Sea. Valencia was founded as a Roman colony in 138 BC. The city is situated on the banks of the Turia, on the east coast of the Iberian Peninsula, fronting the Gulf of Valencia on the Mediterranean Sea. Its historic centre is one of the largest in Spain, with approximately 169 hectares; this heritage of ancient monuments, views and cultural attractions makes Valencia one of the country's most popular tourist destinations. Major monuments include Valencia Cathedral, the Torres de Serranos, the Torres de Quart, the Llotja de la Seda (declared a World Heritage Site by UNESCO in 1996), and the Ciutat de les Arts i les Ciències (City of Arts and Sciences), an entertainment-based cultural and architectural complex designed by Santiago Calatrava and Félix Candela. The Museu de Belles Arts de València houses a large collection of paintings from the 14th to the 18th centuries, including works by Velázquez, El Greco, and Goya, as well as an important series of engravings by Piranesi. The Institut Valencià d'Art Modern (Valencian Institute of Modern Art) houses both permanent collections and temporary exhibitions of contemporary art and photography. Valencia is integrated into an industrial area on the Costa del Azahar (Orange Blossom Coast). Valencia's main festival is the Falles. The traditional Spanish dish, paella, originated in Valencia. Confirmed participants Returning artists Results Semi-final 1 , and have to vote in the first semi-final. Semi-final 2 , and voted in the second semi-final. Final The countries which qualified from the semi-finals and the top 6 of the previous edition form the final line-up. Voting and spokespersons # Yeva Don # Sirusho # Julia Parshuta # Nathalie # David Carreira # Emmelie de Forest # Benedikt Valsson # Tal # Nadia Gattas # Lines and Colours # Bebe Rexha # Rita Ora # Nicky Byrne # Giuseppe Giofrè # Anke Engelke # Sam Smith Auryn M. Pokora Ovidiu Cernăuțeanu Mista Greta Svabi Bech Giorgos Tsalikis Danny Saucedo Benjamin Arabella Kiesbauer Klemen Slakonja Luca Hänni Valentina Monetta Carole Samaha Marco Büchel Maria Ignatova Goran Bregović Ilse De Lange Pastora Soler Tone Damli Sven Csongar Markus Riva Hadise Murat Boz Ani Lorak Isabelle Morini-Bosc Ben Saunders Dan Balan Getter Jaani Jelena Tomašević Dima Bilan Burhan G Andrea Demirovic Voting grids 'Semifinal 1' '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Semifinal 2' '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Grand Final' '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Official album International Music Festival 20 - The Official Album, is a compilation album put together by the International Broadcasting Union, and was released by International Music Group on 19 December 2014. The album features all fourty-eight songs from the contest and the official theme song. Chart positions of the International Music Festival 20 Album Category:IMF 20